Ne Hochzeit
by Bustakee
Summary: Albus heiratet Delenn, ich heirate Danny Jones der Boygroup McFly.


_**Diese Geschichte ist Delenn Dumbledore gewidmet.**_

**Wer ist Danny? www.mcfly.de**

**Kapitel 1 – Ne Hochzeit**

Ne Hochzeit. Super. Was hatte mich nur dazu geritten?

Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine strubbeligen roten Haare (wieso musste ich mir unbedingt ein paar Tage vor der Hochzeit die Haare abschnibbeln?) mit Klämmerchen und Unmengen von Haarspray zu bändigen, was jedoch so glänzend versagte wie der vorherige Versuch, mir selbst die Nägel zu lackieren. Den roten Flecken auf dem schneeweißen Hochzeitskleid hab ich glücklicherweise mit nem Tropfen Tipp-Ex abdecken können, der glücklicherweise auf der Kommode meines Zimmers stand.

Mist, diese Haare … schließlich gab ich es auf und ließ sie einfach so baumeln, wie es ihnen passte. Dann eben als Punk-Braut, soll auch schon vorgekommen sein.

Der nächste Blick in den Spiegel hob meine Laune nicht gerade. Da! Dicke fette Augenränder auf blasser Haut, die locker mit dem Weiß meines Kleides konkurrieren könnte.

Verärgert tupfte ich mir Make-Up drüber, was dann farblich völlig aus dem Rahmen viel, war mir dann aber egal. Hauptsache die verhassten Augenringe waren wech.

„Noch zwanzig Minuten, Maikeschätzchen, dann ist dein großer Tag!", hörte ich meine Mutter aus dem Flur rufen, als sie begeistert an meiner Tür vorbeiwuselte, um meinen Bruder in einen schicken Anzug zu zwängen.

Zwanzig Minuten. Meine Haare – eine Katastrophe. Auf meinem Kleid Tipp-Ex und meine Haut hatte verschiedene Farbtöne, aber das Schlimmste war das Kleid, oder eher das, was drunter steckte. Ne weiße Feinstrumpfhose, die ganz fies im Schritt zwickte und n BH – nun, die Mädels unter den Lesern können sich sicher vorstellen, wie sich so ein riesen Teil mit Rüschen anfühlt.

Ob's Danny wohl ähnlich ging?

Ne, eher nich. Der Typ is ja immer so was von cool drauf… obwohl er bei unsrer Verlobung beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen ist, lag aber auch vielleicht daran, dass das an nem stinkenden und qualmenden Kaminofen passierte und der Rauch in unsere Augen stach…

Mist.

Ein kurzer Gedanke von meinem Süßen Danny huschte mir durch den Kopf, wie er vorm Spiegel stand und versuchte sich nen Schlips zu binden.

Höhö, der kann sich nich ma vernünftig die Schuhe zumachen – oder, oh, Verzeihung, das is ja cool, so mit offenen Schuhen rumzulaufen. Hoffentlich hat der wenigstens heute auf seine üblichen Turn-Treter verzichtet.

Ohrringe. Nächstes wichtiges Thema. Immerhin hab ich inzwischen sechs davon. War das unseriös? Meine Ma trappelte wieder durch den Flur, aber die wollt ich das nicht fragen, die hat eh was gegen Ohrringe.

Mein Bruder ließ schwächliche und seltsam abgewürgte Protestlaute aus seinem Zimmer tönen.

Ohrringe, brachte ich mich wieder zur Besinnung. Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Haare und es war klar: wenn Punk, dann Punk.

Danny wird's schon verstehen. Und meine Oma hat nichts zu melden, der Pastor schon gar nichts. Denn wer sagt denn, das Mariah nicht auch Ohrringe hatte?

„Maikespätzchen! Bist du soweit?"

Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen. „Ja, sofort, Mam!"

Ich stopfte meine Füße in schimmernde Lackschuhe, schnappte mir meinen Schleier vom Bett und stakste unbeholfen auf den hohen Absätzen in den Flur, die Treppe hinunter, die ich eher fiel als lief, da mein fantastisches Kleid viel zu lang war. Und so verdammt rüschig, meine Haut juckte und kribbelte wie verrückt.

Unten erwarteten mich bereits mein Vater, der mit stolzgeschwellter Brust die Hand meiner über beide Ohren strahlende Mutter hielt und mein Bruder, der seltsam rot im Gesicht war und an seiner viel zu engen Fliege rumzerrte, während sich sein schicker Anzug bedrohlich dehnte.

Wäre ich nicht so aufgeregt gewesen, wäre mir aufgefallen, das mein Bruder einer Wurst heute noch ähnlicher sah als sonst, aber ich ließ mich von meinem Vater ins Auto geleiten, wimmelte unseren Köter ab, der Gefallen an einem rüschenen Kleiderzipfel gefunden hatte und wuchtete so elegant ich konnte, meinen Körper auf den Rücksitz.

Tür zu, Auto an, Scheiße.

Ich kam mir plötzlich dämlich vor. Alle meine Freundinnen hatten noch nich man en Freund und ich war fett am heiraten (Anm.: ich bin 18, ok?).

Verflucht, ich hätt kotzen können, so aufgeregt war ich.

Ob Delenn auch so aufgeregt war?

Um Danny musste ich mir keine Sorgen machen, der findet das alles sicher unheimlich komisch, und Albus ebenfalls, Delenns Verlobter.

Delenn? Die sicher nicht. Die hat bestimmt ihre Haare vernünftig, kein Tipp-Ex aufm Kleid, nur ein Paar Ohrringe und kein Bruder, der scheinbar jeden Moment ersticken würde.

Aber keiner achtete auf ihn, Mam und Dad waren zu sehr damit beschäftig, in den Erinnerungen ihrer eigenen Hochzeit zu schwelgen, und ich war damit beschäftigt, mir Sorgen zu machen und herauszufinden, wie rum ich meinen blöden Schleier aufsetzten musste.

Straße, Straße… ey, ich hab keinen Bock mehr! Und wieso kann man nich später heiraten als um zehne, ich bin so was von müde…

Unter dem Schnaufen und Keuchen meines Bruders bogen wir in die Einfahrt der Kirche ein.

Das Auto hielt an.

Meine Eltern standen auf; in Zeitlupe, wie mir schien. Mit mechanischem Lächeln gab ich meinem Vaddy die Hand, um mich aus dem Auto ziehen zu lassen, was Angesichts der Masse meines Kleides gar nich so einfach war. Wie so ein Korken aus der Champagnerflasche, die Mama nun aus dem Auto holte, um nach geschaffter Zeremonie noch einen anzustoßen.

Nach alldem muss ich unbedingt Frustabnehmen, nahm ich mir vor, ich seh in dem Kleid aus wie ne Pellkartoffel.

Von meinem Bruder kam ein reißendes Geräusch und klimpernd fiel ein Knopf seines Anzugs zu Boden, der irre kreiselnd in die wartende Menge vor der Kirche rollte.

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Der Tipp-Ex-Fleck und Dannys Krawatte**

Mist, sie hatten mich gesehen.

Es war, als hätte man ne Herde Elefanten losgelassen, so sehr bebte der Boden, als Verwandte, Bekannte und Freunde von meiner, Dannys, Delenns und Albus' Familie auf mich zurasten.

Ich sah die Umgebung nur noch verschwommen in dem Gewusel aus Menschenkörpern, die sich an mich ranmachten, von denen tausende verschiedene Parfüms und Aftershaves ausgingen und in meine Nase stiegen und die noch mehr Hände hatten, die meine Backe zwickten und so komisch hin und her zogen (wie's alte Leute nun mal tun); ich nahm vermischte Gesprächsfetzen wie „Was siehst du toll aus", „Ganz wie die Mutter", „Ich bin ja so aufgeregt", „Du bist so hübsch, man erkennt dich gar nicht" (Danke an dieser Stelle grummel) und die typischen Killersätze der Omas und der Alptraum jedes Jugendlichen: „Was bist du doch groß geworden" und „Du siehst ja aus wie eine richtige Dame, kaum zu glauben wie die Zeit vergeht".

Dann plötzlich Stille.

Alle Augen weiteten sich.

Starrten auf eine Stelle meines Kleides.

Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah an mir runter.

Nein! Scheiße! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!

Der Tipp-Ex-Fleck!

Ich spürte etwas Heißes in mir aufsteigen und in meiner Kehle brennen.

Der Fleck war grün.

Giftgrün.

Schande! Ich war verloren!

Und, wie mir auffiel, wanderten auch einige Augen zu meinen Ohren und meinen strubbeligen Haaren, die im Sonnenlicht rostrot erstrahlten.

Oh, ich war wohl doch nicht so schön, wie sie dachten.

Das war mir aber egal, nur dieser verdammte Tipp-Ex-Fleck war jetzt wichtig. Giftgrün schimmerte er in Schrittgegend auf meinem schneeweißen Kleid. Ich wusste, wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er mich jetzt ausgelacht.

Aber Flecken konnten nicht lachen, ebenso wenig wie ich jetzt lachen konnte.

In der Ferne rollte ein weiteres Auto auf den Platz vor der Kirche.

Köpfe wandten sich, als Delenn, ächzend unter der Last ihrer riesigen Schleppe, aus dem Auto stieg.

Meine Rettung!

Mit einem aufgeregten Schnattern raste die Menge, wie ein Felsblock den Hang hinab, auf Delenn zu, die verzweifelt mit ihrer Schleppe kämpfte, die sich im Sicherheitsgurt verfangen hatte.

Mit einem Schlag war ich alleine, meine Eltern waren spurlos verschwunden; vermutlich machten sie in der Kirche die letzten Vorbereitungen.

So ne Doppelhochzeit will schließlich vorbereitet sein.

Nur mein Bruder, inzwischen war sein Anzug bis zur Hälfte knopflos, lümmelte über den Kirchenplatz und betrachtete mit gierigen Schweinsäuglein die Plastiktüten im Kofferraum eines geparkten Pkws, vielleicht erhoffte er Nahrhaftes in ihnen…

Ich raffte mein Kleid und marschierte eiernd auf meinen weißen Hochglanz-Stöckellackschuhen auf den Hintereingang der Kirche zu, hinter dem sich ein kleiner Raum befand, in dem Delenn und ich auf den Beginn der Zeremonie warten sollten, schließlich durften weder Danny mich, noch Albus Delenn sehen.

Blöder Brauch eigentlich.

Ich öffnete die Tür; mein Schleier fiel mir aus der Hand und ich fing ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor er in einer schönen saftigen Schlammpfütze gelandet wäre.

Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt.

Ich setzte mich auf ein wackeliges Holzstühlchen, das in dem kleinen Warteraum stand und begutachtete säuerlich meinen giftgrünen Tipp-Ex-Fleck.

Verdammich, wieso eigentlich immer ich.

Ich warf einen bösen Blick hoch zu einem Gemälde, das in dem Raum hing, auf dem ein paar fette Mönche die Hände in die Luft streckten und Gott preisten.

Ja, die preisen den. Die dummen Mönche hatten sicher noch nie giftgrüne Tipp-Ex-Flecken auf ihrem Hochzeitskleid, jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass Mönche weder Kleider tragen, noch heiraten dürfen.

Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und eine recht erschöpfte Delenn platzte herein.

Keuchend ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl neben mir nieder, ihre Schleppe hatte sie sich notgedrungen um die Taille gewickelt. „Na, Bustakee?", sagte sie und fummelte sich an ihrer Frisur herum, die im Gegensatz zu meiner Haarpracht absolut umwerfend aussah, mit weißen Bändern und Blüten und so n' Zeug. „Wie steht's? Oje", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf meine Haare hinzu, „Dich haben sie aber stärker in die Mangel genommen als mich, ich muss meine Frisur nur etwas mit Haarspray…"

„Die Haare müssen so", unterbrach ich sie verärgert, „Aber etwas viel schlimmeres ist passiert!"

„Danny ist krank?" Ihre Augen unter den perfekt gedrehten Locken weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Höchstens in der Birne, wenn der ehrlich vorhat, mich heute noch zu heiraten!"

„Was…"

„Schau dir _das_ mal an!" Ich deutete auf mein Kleid.

„Och nein, wie niiiiedlich!", stieß sie prompt hervor.

Wie ungemein freundlich. „Was soll daran bitte niedlich sein?"

„Bustakee hat sich bekleckert!"

„Haha, urkomisch." Mürrisch drehte ich den Brautschleier in meiner Hand. In der Kirche schienen allmählich die Leute in den Bänken Platz zu nehmen, denn der Lärmpegel vor der zweiten Tür, die in die Kirche führte, stieg rasch an.

Delenn tätschelte meine Hand. „Weißt du was, Bustakeechen? Ich finde, du solltest dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Nicht heute, schließlich heiratest du hoffentlich nur einmal."

Verärgert über diese weisen Worte platzierte ich meinen Schleier auf meinen strubbeligen rostroten Haaren und überdeckte wenigstens die ganzen Ohrringe. „Du hast gut reden, bei dir sitzt ja alles perfekt!", machte ich meinem Ärger Luft und musterte neidisch die Blüten und Bänder in ihren Haaren.

„Danny hat dir den Heiratsantrag gemacht, oder?"

Ich sah misstrauisch zu ihr auf, ihr Gesicht war von ihrem eigenen Schleier weitgehend verdeckt. „Ja", antwortete ich dann.

„Das heißt, er will dich heiraten, weil er dich liebt."

„Das nehme ich an. Sagen wir, ich hoffe es, ich bin ja schließlich nicht reich od…"

„Weißt du, dann solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen, sondern dich freuen, dass es so gekommen ist."

Eine Weile schwieg ich, darüber grübelnd. „Mag sein."

„Dann gehst du da jetzt rein und freust dich, dass du heiraten darfst." Mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern fügte sie hinzu: „Und das ich Albus heiraten darf."

„Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch", erwiderte ich trocken, aber insgeheim ging es mir schon viel besser. Wenn Danny schon so blöd war und _mich_ heiraten wollte, war es seine Schuld, nicht meine.

Die Tür, die in die Kirche führte, schwang knarrend auf und Delenns und mein Daddy kamen über beide Ohren strahlend und mit ungeheuer protzigen Krawatten herein.

Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass die Krawatte von Aldi ist, und vor allen Dingen Ma sie ausgesucht hatte, hätte ich den Klamottengeschmack meines Vaters jetzt bewundert.

„So, Mädels, wir wären dann soweit", sagte mein Vater, scheinbar noch aufgedrehter als ich. Gott sei Dank hatte er das in-Erinnerungen-schwelgen seiner eigenen Hochzeit aufgegeben und reichte mir pompös seine Hand, um mich in die Kirche zu führen.

Letzter Blick an mir runter: Kleid saß, Stöckeltreter glänzend, Schleier überm Kopp, Strauß in der Hand und los!

Der Vater von Delenn drückte die Tür auf.

Mein Magen krampfte sich vor Aufregung schmerzhaft zusammen.

Ein Schwall kalter Luft kam uns entgegen und zugleich dieser muffige Kirchengeruch.

Die Hand meines werten Vadders zitterte so heftig, das mein spitzenbehandschuhter Arm schlackerte.

Tausende von Kerzen, so schien es mir, leuchteten an den weißen blumengeschmückten Wänden, feierliche Orgelmusik schmetterte durch die Halle und alle starrten uns an wie das achte Weltwunder oder so.

Ich nahm mir vor, nicht auf die Leute zu achten, die sich auf die Bänke links und rechts von mir gequetscht hatten und wie hypnotisiert Delenns und meinen Bewegungen folgten.

Da war Danny.

Er stand neben Albus am Altar rum und strahlte mich an.

Seine himmlischen blauen Augen glitzerten wie Diamanten in dem Schein der kitschigen Kerzen in Kreuzform, die rund um den Altar aufgestellt waren.

Ich lächelte unsicher zurück, die Orgelmucke dröhnte in meinen Ohren.

Irgendwo in den vorderen Reihen hörte ich eine ältere Dame vor Rührung schluchzen.

Mit jedem geräuschvollen Näherstöckeln auf meinen Lackschuhen kam Danny näher und näher…

Und was ich da sah, ließ mein Lächeln gefrieren.

Seine Krawatte sah aus wie ein Korkenzieher, baumelte lasch an seinem Anzug herunter, völlig verknotet von Dannys verzweifeltem Versuch sich nen anständigen Knoten in das Teil zu machen.

Mein Blick glitt an ihm herunter und blieb an seinen Schuhen hängen.

Schwarze Lederschuhe, soweit ok.

Aber…

Seine Schnürsenkel waren offen.

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Jaah, isch whilll!**

Warum nur.

Warum hasst mich diese Welt so sehr.

Das war so furchtbar typisch!

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein – das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Die olle schluchzende Tante aus der ersten Reihe schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll.

Danny entging mein entgeisterter Blick scheinbar, denn er strahlte mir nicht weniger begeistert entgegen, auch wenn er meinen giftgrünen Flecken auf dem Kleid längst bemerkt haben musste.

„Hey sugar, you're looking beautiful", begrüßte er mich leise mit seiner rau-sanften Stimme und nahm meine Hand. (Anm.: falls da jetzt Fehler in meinem Englisch sind – ich bin ja noch so klein, ich kann noch gar nich so gut Englisch)

„Hey honey", sagte ich, verzweifelt bemüht, glücklich zu wirken.

Mein Blick schweifte nervös durch die Kirche.

Neben mir empfing Albus Delenn mit fast unanständiger Begeisterung. Bis auf diese stürmische Begrüßung war alles an ihm perfekt. Seine Haare hatte er ungefähr um die Hälfte gestutzt und sein Bart war jetzt ziemlich kurz, was ihn um, sagen wir 110 Jahre jünger wirken ließ. Wie zu erwarten war, hatte er ne normale Krawatte und eine adrette Schleife in seinen Schnürsenkeln.

Ich sah im Schein der Kerzen Delenns Gesicht vor Freude glühen.

Meins glühte auch, aber eher wegen Scham. Dannys Krawatte pendelte bei jeder Bewegung hin und her.

Der Pastor spähte recht majestätisch auf uns herunter, ich starrte verächtlich zu ihm hoch, was er aber durch meinen Schleier nicht sah, der mir eklich-kratzig über den Nacken flatterte.

Das gab sicher Stresspusteln.

Dann sah ich Lamia und simi.

In ihren kurzen schwarzen Kleidchen sahen sie bei weitem eindrucksvoller aus als ich mit meinem Klecks-Kleid und meinem Zukünftigen, der scheinbar zu doof war, um sich ne Krawatte und Schleifen in die Schnürsenkel zu binden.

Die beiden lächelten uns kurz zu und reckten voller Vorfreude die Daumen in die Höhe.

„Sie dürfen sich setzten", sagte der Pastor mit nasaler Stimme.

Kein Wunder bei diesem Zinken… Im Kerzenlicht sah er tatsächlich aus wie der Schnabel von einer von diesen Pringles-Dipp-Enten aus der Werbung, Schnabeltiere oder so.

Fasziniert starrte ich sie an, bis Danny mich mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen Stuhl neben ihm zog. Auf meiner anderen Seite nahm Lamia Platz, neben Danny einer seiner Bandhomies, Tom.

Diese Nase…

Der Pastor begann nun mit ödem Geleier von Wiesen, Schafen und irgend so nem Hirten, der von Gott erleuchtet wurde. Keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall sollten wir auch so erleuchtet werden weil wir die Schafe von dem Hirten sind, keine Ahnung …

Ich wurde müde.

Die Kerzen blinkten mir freundlich mit ihrem sanften, warmen Licht zu … Danny hielt meine Hand (er guckte etwas seltsam und ich fragte mich warum, bis mir einfiel, dass er als Engländer kein einziges Wort von dem Gemülle des Pastors verstand) und ich war doch so früh aufgestanden…

So früh…

Um 7 Uhr, meine Ma musste verrückt gewesen sein…

Ganz müde…

Meine Lider wurden schwer…

Mit einem Mal sprang die ganze Kirchengemeinde auf die Beine und fing an zu singen.

Total überrascht sprang ich ebenfalls auf, trat mit meinen Lackschuhen auf mein Kleid und wäre fast umgekippt, hätte Danny nicht so hervorragende Reflexe gehabt und mich aufgefangen.

Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu und er grinste mich vielsagend an.

Im nächsten Moment kriegte ich wieder einen riesigen Schock, weil der blöde Pastor angefangen hatte uns mit Weihwasser zu bespritzen.

Mein Schrei ging im Halleluja-Gejaule der Menge unter.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie der Pastor mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen anglotzte, auf seiner Nase waren bunte Sprenkel, weil Licht durch das farbenfrohe Kirchenfenster hinter uns viel.

Sein Blick ruhte – Überraschung – auf meinem Tipp-Ex-Fleck. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm die Brille von der Schnabeltiernase gehauen, aber ich riss mich zusammen und stimmte halbherzig in das Halleluja ein.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, bis wir endlich zum eigentlichen Teil der Hochzeit kamen. Ich fragte mich, welcher Idiot so viel Müll in die Bibel geschrieben hatte und warum man einem diesen Müll ausgerechnet an Hochzeiten an den Kopf werfen musste.

Doch dann war's endlich so weit.

Mit fieberhafter Erregung traten wir näher an den Altar, Dannys und meine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass mein Kleid nervtötend zu rascheln begann.

In meinem Hals war plötzlich n dicker Kloß, alle Bemühungen ihn runterzuwürgen waren natürlich erfolglos, mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.

Komisches Gefühl, dachte ich, normalerweise bringt mich nichts so schnell aus der Fassung.

Aber das was ich jetzt machte, würde den Rest meines Lebens beeinflussen!

Danny und ich wechselten einen Blick, der mir verriet, das er genau so aufgeregt war wie ich, aber seine Augen leuchteten, wie sie's immer tun, wenn er sich ganz tierisch über etwas freut.

Vielleicht würde sich dieser Tag ja doch noch zum Guten wenden…

Der Pastor schritt andächtig zu Delenn und Albus.

Er begann mit diesem Kram mit dem ewig Lieben und Achten und bespritzte sie hin und wieder mit Weihwasser.

Dann die alles entscheidende Frage: „Albus Dumbledore, willst du die hier anwesende Delenn Duncan zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren …, so antworte mit Ja, ich will!"

Albus lächelte Delenn zu und sagte mit sanfter Stimme „Ja, ich will!"

Delenn sah aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen und brachte nur noch ein recht zittriges „Ja" hervor.

Die Tante aus der ersten Reihe jedenfalls brach jetzt in Tränen aus, recht geräuschvoll.

„Die Ringe bitte", sagte der Pastor an simi gewandt. Sie nickte und zog aus einer Tasche, die sie dabeihatte, ein kleines schwarzes Schächtelchen hervor.

Die Ringe wurden getauscht, ein Tuch über die Hände gelegt, heiliger Kram gelabert und dann gab's den Befehl: „Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

Befehl ausgeführt, Delenn am weinen.

Der Pastor wandte sich nun Danny und mir zu und überließ Albus die Arbeit, Delenn wieder zu beruhigen.

Ich begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern und in meinem Körper stieg wieder dieses ungewollte Bedürfnis hoch, mich zu übergeben.

Danny streichelte mir die ganze Zeit, in dem der Pastor wieder seine Sprüche zur

Ehe-Schließung abließ, mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken und ich kam etwas zur Ruhe.

Der alles entscheidende Moment kam nun auch für mich. Für mich und Danny. Das, worauf ich die letzten Monate so gespannt gewartet hatte, seit er mir an diesem stinkenden rauchenden Kaminofen nen Antrag gemacht hatte, war endlich zum greifen nahe.

„Danny Jones, willst du die anwesende Maike Pöhlker zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren …, so antworte mit Ja, ich will!"

Ich spürte, wie Tränen in meine Augen schossen und ich schloss sie, um den Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten.

Wartete darauf, dass Danny etwas sagte.

Jetzt gleich sagt er ja, jetzt sofort, ich wusste es…

Gleich…

Jetzt…

Hm?

Danny blieb stumm, sagte kein Wort.

Die Tante aus der ersten Reihe fing hysterisch an zu schluchzen, alle anderen hielten gespannt den Atem an.

Ich öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt breit und sah, dass er mich hilflos ansah. „What did he say?"

Die Spannung entlud sich mit einem Schlag und alle waren am Lachen.

Danny wurde ganz hibbelig. „What's wrong?", fragte er mich entsetzt.

Ich bemühte mich, mein erleichtertes Lachen zu unterdrücken. „He asked you, if you want to marry me!"

Er sah mich erstaunt an. „Yes, of course!"

„Then say yes!"

Er verstand und strahlte den Pastor an. „Jaah, isch whilll!"

Ich hätte ihn knutschen können und sagte für meinen Teil ja.

Aber leider durfte ich noch nicht, erst musste dieser Schnickschnack mit den Ringen erledigt werden, deswegen war jetzt Lamia gefragt.

„Die Ringe bitte!"

Lamia nickte und langte in ihre Tasche und wühlte.

Wühlte…

Ihr Gesicht wurde scharlachrot und sie senkte ihren Blick, um fieberhaft in der Tasche zu kramen.

„Ich hab's gleich… Einen Moment bitte…"

„What did she say?", kam es von Danny.

"She's got problems with finding our rings", antwortete ich.

"Shouldn't we help?"

"Ich hab's gleich...", widersprach Lamia.

Danny sah mich an.

„She doesn't want our help, it's okay", beruhigte ich ihn.

Ein paar Leute begannen zu kichern.

Er nickte zweifelnd, während Lamia begann den Inhalt ihrer Tasche vor dem Altar auszubreiten.

Dann hob sie triumphierend ein schwarzes Schächtelchen hoch. „Ich hab sie!"

Die Anwesenden brachen in Beifall aus und Lamia verbeugte sich strahlend, mit leicht geröteten Wangen, nachdem sie dem Pastor die Ringe gegeben hatte.

Dann war es amtlich: ich war endlich meinen schrecklichen Nachnamen los und hieß Maike Jones!

Die Aufforderung des Pastors an Danny, mich nun zu küssen, verstand er ohne Probleme und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Diese paar magischen Sekunden schienen eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und für einen Moment vergaß ich alles um mich herum, die schluchzende Tante, meinen Tipp-Ex-Fleck, meine Lackschuhe, die mir inzwischen schmerzhaft in die Hacken kniffen und vor allem den schnalbeltiernasigen Pastor.

Widerwillig löste ich mich von Danny und wir strahlten uns an.

In der Kirche brach nun ein wahrer Tumult aus. Alle stürmten nach vorne, um uns zu beglückwünschen.

Die emotionale Tante in der ersten Reihe kreischte über das Getöse trappelnder Füße „Gott segne euch! Er segne uns alle!" und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Die Leute schmissen sich jedem von uns an den Hals, drückten uns (und küssten uns auch auf die Wange – uährrr) und wünschten uns alles Gute fürs weitere Leben.

Da hastete plötzlich jemand aus der Menge auf Delenn und mich zu und zog uns zur Seite.

Ich sah nur ein zähneblitzendes Lächeln und im nächsten Moment wurden wir in stinkenden Rauch eingehüllt.

Hustend wedelte ich mir meine sicht wieder frei und warf einen empörten Blick zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer mich in einem Schraubstockgriff an seine Seite quetschte.

Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, wer es war: Gilderoy Lockhart.

Nach Delenns Blick zu urteilen war sie nicht minder darüber überrascht wie ich.

„Noch ein Foto, bitte! Lächeln, Mädels, zeigt eure Schokoladenseite!"

Ein Mann mit einem veralteten Fotoapparat (auf seiner Jacke stand „Der Tagesprophet"), richtete seine Linse aus und knipste wie wild drauf los. Delenn und ich dürften nicht unbedingt unsere Schoko-Seite gezeigt haben, da wir immer noch erstaunt Lockhart anstarrten.

Ein gleißender Blitz flammte auf und im selben Augenblick ließ Lockhart uns los.

Geblendet taumelte ich die Treppe zum Altar runter und fiel gleich in die nächsten wartenden Arme.

„Jaah, zeig mir mal deine Lebenslinie, mein Kind", hörte ich eine rauchige, mystische Stimme geheimnisvoll wabern und meine Hand wurde recht brutal hervorgezogen.

Professor Trelawney. Mit der hätt ich ja echt nich gerechnet.

Sie fuhr mit angestrengt verzogenem Gesicht mit ihrem spindeldürren Finger über meine Handfläche, dann sah sie zu mir auf und in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Du wirst 1000 Kinder kriegen, meine Liebe!"

Jemand tippte mir auf die Schulter und ich drehte mich um und sah direkt in Dannys fragendes Gesicht. „What did she say?"

„She…", fing ich an, doch wieder tippte es auf meiner Schulter. Ich sollte einen Klingelknopf dort anbringen, dachte ich entnervt.

Es war Albus, der mich breit angrinste. „Soll ich da mal ein bisschen nachhelfen?", fragte er mich freundlich.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Danny. „Germanius sprechus!" (Anm.: ist mein Latein nicht umwerfend?)

Danny erstrahlte kurz in den Farben rot, gold und schwarz (welch toller Zufall, höhö) und strich sich etwas verwirrt über seine Gurgel.

„Äh…", machte er.

Jaa…?

„Also, was sagte sie?", sagte er dann.

Deutsch!

Super! Nie wieder „fuckin' English!"

„Sie sagte, dass wir 1000 Kinder haben werden."

In Dannys Augen erschien plötzlich ein seltsamer Glanz. „Aah", sagte er. „Und sie ist eine richtige Wahrsagerin?"

Trelawneys dürre Brust wölbte sich vor Stolz. „So wahr ich Sybill Erika Trelawney heiße!"

Albus und ich sahen uns stirnrunzelnd an. Trelawney heißt nämlich nicht Erika.

Danny fand das auf jeden Fall ziemlich komisch und fing an zu lachen, aber im nächsten Moment war er von seinen Bandkameraden (an dieser Stelle: McFly ruled das house!) umringt und redete mit ihnen in einem so temporeichen Englisch, das meine Englischlehrerin vor Entzücken tot umgefallen wäre.

Delenn erschien neben mir. „Was sollte das denn grade mit Lockhart?", fragte sie verdattert.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, „Aber ich bezweifle, dass der schon wieder ausm St. Mungo raus is…"

Sie warf mir einen beunruhigten Blick zu. „Hm… na ja, ich soll dir auf jeden Fall sagen, das wir jetzt zu der Gaststätte fahren, die unser Heiratsplaner für uns reserviert hat."

Ich nickte.

Wir kämpften uns zu Danny und Albus durch und zogen sie mit uns durch die Kirche, die Beglückwünscher unsanft zur Seite stoßend, auf den Haupteingang zu.

Die Tür schwang auf.

Einen Moment waren wir vom gleißenden Sonnenlicht draußen geblendet, da flog mir plötzlich eine Packung Reis gegen den Kopf.

Ich stolperte zur Seite und trat Delenn auf ihre Schleppe.

Wie Karten eines Kartenhauses purzelten wir übereinander und Albus konnte uns im letzten Augenblick vor einem unsanften und peinlichen Fall retten, indem er uns mit einem eleganten Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs wieder aufrecht hinstellte.

Danny konnte sich das Giggeln nicht verkneifen und ich knuffte ihm wütend in die Seite.

Kaum hatten sich meine Augen an die voll fies in mein Gesicht scheinende Sonne gewöhnt, erlebte ich die nächste Überraschung.

Voldemort höchstpersönlich stand mit ein paar ganz in rosa gemummten Todessern miesepetrig dreinblickend an der Treppe, jeder hatte einen Weidenflechtkorb am Arm hängen, in denen Rosenblätter lagen.

In der Menge vor der Kirche erkannte ich meine Oma, die gerade meinen Bruder über etwas aufzuklären schien.

Mir war klar, wer mir gerade die dumme Reispackung gegen den nun schmerzenden Kopp geworfen hatte.

Ich beugte mich zu Albus rüber, der angesichts der rosafarbenen Todesser erfreut kicherte.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte ich ihn, während Voldi mir einen bitterbösen Blick unter seiner knallepinken Kapuze zuwarf.

Albus kicherte noch lauter. „Tom, also unser Voldemort, hat eine Wette gegen Harry verloren. Ich weiß zwar nicht worum es da ging, aber Harry hat sie gewonnen."

Grinsend nahm ich Dannys Hand und wir gingen durch die Lücke zwischen den Leuten, die sich wie ein Weg vor uns Stückchen für Stückchen weiter öffnete.

Die Todesser hängten sich an unsere Spitze und warfen griesgrämig welke, schon recht gammelige Rosenblätter auf den Boden, was angesichts ihrer strahlend-rosafarbenen Umhänge absolut Panne aussah.

Die Verwandten, Bekannten und wasweißichwer warfen stattdessen Reis, der auf mein Kleid niederregnette und ekelerregende Ähnlichkeit mit Schuppen hatte.

Unwirsch zupfte ich die Körner wech, was allerdings ziemliche Zeitverschwendung war, da die Passanten immer wieder Reis nachwarfen.

Der Mann vom Tagespropheten hüpfte wie irre mit seiner Kamera vor den Leuten auf und ab, schoss ein Foto nach dem anderen und hüllte die Umstehenden in stinkenden grünlichen Rauch.

Neben meinen Füßen landete eine weitere Reispackung und in der Ferne hörte ich meine Oma wütend kreischen, aber ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum.

Endlich erreichten wir das Ende der begeisterten Menge, die letzten Leute schoben sich beiseite, um uns Platz zu machen…

Meine Kinnlade klappte runter.

Neben mir tat Danny das gleiche.

Delenn begann schrill zu giggeln und Albus starrte einfach nur sprachlos auf das, was dort auf der Straße geparkt stand.

Eine Kutsche, sogar eine recht hübsche, aber…

„Nie wieder buchen wir irgendeinen Service, der von der Familie Longbottom angeboten wird", sagte Albus verärgert.

Danny und ich pirschten uns näher an die Kutsche ran und bestaunten mit großen Kulleraugen die flauschigen Zugtiere.

„Hatten wir nicht eigentlich Einhörner bestellt?", kam es von Delenn, immer noch kichernd.

„Ja", sagte Albus missgelaunt. „Aber sie müssen uns falsch verstanden haben."

Jau, weise gesprochen, Albus.

Vor der Kutsche standen keine weißen, langmähnigen und bildschönen Einhörner sondern fette, riesige, braune Flausch-Eichhörnchen, die uns aus tellergroßen Glubschaugen argwöhnisch musterten.

„Wo haben sie diese Eichhörnchen aufgetrieben?", fragte Danny bewundernd und streckte seine Hand aus, um eines der Hulk-Nager zu streicheln.

Es quietschte freundlich, soweit man das interpretieren konnte und seine antennenartigen Schnurbarthaare erzitterten.

„Ich glaube, von einem guten Freund, der zufällig auch an meiner Schule arbeitet…", antwortete Albus säuerlich.

Die Todesser warfen unterdessen unablässig weiter mit den gammeligen Rosenblättern, die aufgrund ihrer Gammligkeit schon voll schleimig waren und an unseren Klamotten hängen blieben.

„Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt", sagte ich zu Voldemort gewandt, dessen blutrote Augen sich furchtbar mit dem rosa Umhang bissen.

Er knurrte etwas unverständliches, und die Todesser hörten wie auf Kommando mit dem Rosenblätter-Geschmeiße auf.

Ein ernst blickender Herr beugte sich vom Kutschlenksitz (oder wie das heißt) runter und rückte seinen Zylinder zurecht.

„Wollen die Herren nicht einsteigen?", fragte er höflich.

„Oh, die Damen dürfen nicht mit?", sagte ich bissig und Danny und Delenn begannen zu kichern.

Der vornehme Kerl ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. „Selbstverständlich, öffnen Sie bitte die Türen und steigen Sie ein."

Ich setzte gerade einen Fuß auf die Kutscheneinstiegsstufe, als mir was Wichtiges einfiel: ich holte aus und warf den Brautstrauß in die jubelnde Menge.

Er segelte anmutig durch die Luft, verlor ein paar Blätter…

…und landete genau in Voldemorts Armen, der sich gerade mit seinen Todessern auf den Rückzug machte.

Verdattert starrte er auf das Bündel Blumen in seinen Armen und dann auf das Rudel Frauen, das aus der Menge brach und wie bekloppt auf ihn losstürmte.

Man hörte einen gedämpften Aufschrei und ich wandte mich lachend ab.

Das wollte ich mir nicht ansehen, ich wuchtete meinen Körper in die Kutsche und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu.

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Der Hochzeitswalzer**

Gemütlich war die Fahrt nich.

Eingequetscht aufgrund des proppigen Umfangs der Hochzeitskleider, saßen wir in der winzigen Kutschenkabine und wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt.

Der einzige, der das alles ziemlich lustig zu finden schien, war Danny.

Mein Süßer sah auch echt in allem was Tolles.

Ganz begeistert und aufgedreht saß er am Fenster und winkte freudig den Leuten zu, die an dem Straßenrand standen und die Kutsche bewunderten.

Mit einem missbilligenden Seitenblick auf ihn fummelte ich an meinen Lackstampfen rum, die inzwischen noch schmerzhafter meine Hacke quälten.

Wer hatte eigentlich die glorreiche Idee gehabt, Schuhe in Größe 39 zu kaufen, wo ich doch Größe 40 hab?

Bestimmt Ma.

Oder Dad?

Oma?

Ich grübelte, bis mir einfiel, dass ich's selbst gewesen war.

Mist, peinlich…

„He, schau dir das mal an!", kam es plötzlich von Danny am Fenster.

Ich beugte mich ebenfalls zum Fenster vor und sah, dass eines der Kutschen-Eichhörnchen hartnäckig versuchte, sich vom Kutschengurt zu befreien auf eine der Eichen am Wegesrand zu klettern, was die unangenehme Rüttelei in unsrer Kutsche erklärte.

„Nie wieder", grummelte Albus.

Delenn fing wieder an zu kichern.

„Eichhörnchen! Ich hoffe das wenigstens die Feier was wird."

„Oder unsere Flitterwochen", fügte ich missgelaunt hinzu und beobachtete, wie der Kutscher dem Eichhörnchen die Peitsche auf den Rücken klatschte, worauf es vom Versuch, die Bäume zu erklimmen, abließ und folgsam weiter auf kurzen Stummelbeinchen die Teerstraße entlang hopste. „Die haben wir schließlich auch bei der Longbottom-Agentur gebucht."

„Daran mag ich gar nicht denken", jammerte Albus, während Danny über das ganze Gesicht strahlend vom Fenster abließ. „Wir fliegen bestimmt mit Drachen nach Venedig!"

Keiner antwortete darauf.

Den Rest der holprigen Fahrt schwiegen wir, unangenehm gespannt auf das Kommende.

„Na, der Laden sieht ja ganz vernünftig aus", meinte Delenn munter, als wir aus der Kutsche gestiegen waren und vor der Gaststätte standen, in der heute unsere Feier stattfinden sollte.

Tatsächlich sah die Gaststätte aus, wie eine ganz stinknormale Gaststätte, was Albus und mich zu leichtem Argwohn bewog.

Es war aber wirklich eine normale Gaststätte.

Vielleicht wandte sich dieser Tag doch noch zum Guten.

Der Laden war ganz nett eingerichtet wenn auch etwas unmodern, so altmodisch-omahaft, mit dunklen schweren Holzmöbeln und staubigen Teppichen an den Wänden und oben an der Decke hing ein potthässlicher, funkelnder Kronleuchter, der sein Licht auf den Holzboden leuchtete, auf dem ne riesige Esstafel stand.

Und es gab eine Tanzfläche, auf der wir unseren Hochzeitswalzer tanzen sollten.

Nach und nach trudelten die Gäste ein.

Immer und immer wieder Gedrücke, unter Tränen überreichte Geschenke (unter anderem packte ich einen Strampelanzug aus, sehr zu meiner Empörung, zu Delenns Belustigung und zu Dannys Freude – meine Laune hob sich allerdings wieder, als Albus und Delenn mit beleidigter Miene ein paar Rheumadecken auf ihrem Geschenkehaufen packten) und Haufen von Geld, für „die schlechten Zeiten". Still dachte ich, dass ich das Geld genau jetzt am besten gebrauchen könnte, um das nächste Taxi zu rufen und von der Feier zu türmen…

Irgendwann war der gebuchte Raum der Gaststätte zum bersten voll und die Leute in Tanz-Laune…

Super, jetzt war also der verdammte Hochzeitswalzer dran.

Aber es gab da ein kleines aber recht schmerzhaftes Problem, das mit jedem Schritt schlimmer wurde…

Meine Lackschuhe hatten offenbar Gefallen daran gefunden, meine Hacken wund zu scheuern und inzwischen zuckte ich bei jedem Schritt zusammen. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte ich so tanzen?

Fieberhaft blickte ich mich nach einer Möglichkeit um, irgendwas Dummes zu tun, um mich vor dem Walzer zu drücken, aber natürlich fand ich nichts, weil die Welt ja immer so ungerecht zu mir ist.

Danny verbeugte sich strahlend vor mir und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Darf ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitten, Mme Jones?"

Ich blickte in sein erwartungsvolles Gesicht und seufzte innerlich. Ich konnte mich jetzt nich drücken, nich jetzt, wo Danny so glücklich zu sein schien…

Entschlossen raffte ich mein Kleid etwas und reichte Danny meine Hand.

Man muss auch mal für sein Glück leiden, dachte ich und stockelte entschlossen auf die Tanzfläche zu.

Nur nicht an die dummen Schuhe denken, nahm ich mir vor.

Einfach nich dran denken, ganz einfach.

Aua…

Ey, verdammt, das war gar nich so einfach…

Das tat schweineweh!

Tränen schossen mir in die Augen.

Au, au, au...

Ich bemerkte, dass Danny mir einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. „Stimmt was nicht?"

„Doch doch", beruhigte ich ihn.

Nein, gar nichts stimmte.

Feierliche Musik wurde aufgedreht, Danny legte sanft seine Arme um meine Hüften und neben uns taten Albus und Delenn das gleiche.

Ich sah die aufgeregten Gesichter um mich herum, die Musik dudelte schneller, die Leute begannen im Takt zu klatschen und uns anzufeuern…

Danny setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ich versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen, aber je mehr ich mich bewegte, desto tiefer schnitten die Schuhe sich in meine Hacken.

Ich hielt's einfach nich mehr aus!

„Wart mal kurz, Dan", sagte ich wütend, ließ ihn los, bückte mich und zog die verhassten Lacklatschen aus.

Sauer pfefferte ich sie in eine abgelegene Ecke im Raum.

Wunderbar, diese Erleichterung!

Ich sah zu Danny auf und sah, dass er grinste. Dann packte er seine Krawatte und zog sie vom Kopf.

„Können wir?", fragte er dann, nachdem er die Korkenzieherkrawatte meinen Schuhen hinterher geworfen hatte.

Ich lachte. „Klar, jetzt erst recht!"

Danny und ich tanzten weiter und es war so perfekt und schön, dass es schon fast wieder beunruhigend war.

Ich warf einen Blick zu Delenn und Albus und sah, wie beide mir grinsend zuzwinkerten.

Ich grinste zurück und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen Dannys Schulter. So aneinandergeschmiegt tanzten wir weiter, bis das Essen auf dem Tisch stand.

Ohne Schuhe hätte ich sogar gerne noch weitergetanzt, was für meine Verhältnisse eigentlich ungewöhnlich war, eigentlich hasse ich tanzen…

Aber essen war ja auch wichtig, mein Magen meldete sich inzwischen verhäuft und verkündete mir mit unverschämter Bestimmtheit, das er jetzt durchaus ein Stückchen der Hochzeitstorte vertragen könnte.

Natürlich erfüllte ich ihm den Gefallen, schließlich war's ne Marzipantorte.

Ich hatte es eigentlich nicht mehr für möglich gehalten, aber den Rest des Tages amüsierte ich mich prächtig!

Zu meinem Tipp-Ex-Fleck gesellte sich noch ein Fleck Kaffee, mein Bruder sprengte seinen Anzug endgültig, nachdem er das 8. Stück Kuchen in sich hineingestopft hatte, Lockhart wurde von ein paar Ministeriumsangestellten abgeholt, da er einfach ausm St. Mungo ausgebrochen war, meine Oma gab ein paar totaaal lustige Geschichten aus meiner Kindheit zum besten und McFly und die extra angereisten Schicksalsschwestern unterlegten das ganze musikalisch vom feinsten.

Aber die größte Überraschung kam noch…

Ich hatte Danny schon länger nicht mehr gesehen und dachte, er würd vielleicht bei seinen englischen Verwandten rumhängen, aber dem war nicht so, wie mir, inzwischen gegen Abend, klar wurde.

McFly und die Schicksalsschwestern verließen die Bühne, nur Tom blieb am Piano zurück.

Mäßig interessiert wandte ich mich der Bühne zu und die Kirsche, die ich mir grade zu Mund geführt hatte, viel zu Boden.

Danny war auf die Bühne gestiegen, strahlte in die Runde und tippte einmal kurz gegen das Mikro.

Alle wandten sich ihm zu.

„Ich stehe hier, weil ich heute einen wunderbaren Menschen zur Frau nehmen durfte. Ich möchte ihr hiermit mein ganz persönliches Hochzeitsgeschenk geben, als Sänger ergibt es sich eben, ein Lied zu singen…"

Die Leute klatschten, viele drehten sich zu mir um, um zu sehen, wie ich reagierte. Ich hielt den Atem an, während Danny das Mikro ein wenig höher schob und Tom anfing, auf dem Piano zu spielen.

"**If you only knew**

**What I feel for you**

**If you only lived for me**

**The way I live for you**

**I'd be in heaven**

**My dreams would come true**

**'Cause all I've ever wanted**

**Is you"**

Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, aber diesmal nicht wegen den schmerzenden Füßen, die inzwischen

verarztet worden waren.

"**And you alone**

**And I love you so**

**More than you could ever know**

**All I've ever wanted**

**Is you**

**If you were my own**

**To caress and hold**

**I would shower you with love**

**And drown within your soul**

**Because I live and breathe for you**

**And I really need to know**

**That all I've ever wanted**

**Is you"**

Jetzt war ich endgültig am heulen. Von oben auf der Bühne schenkte Danny mir ein zärtliches Lächeln, das heller leuchtete als der blöde staubige Kronleuchter an der Decke.

"**And you alone**

**And I love you so**

**More than you could ever know**

**All I've ever wanted**

**Is you**

**Everything I do is for you**

**You are every part of me**

**And I don't want to face**

**Another day**

**Alone**

**Without your love**

**'Cause all I've ever wanted**

**Is you"**

Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er gefühlvoll die letzte Strophe ins Mikro hauchte:

"**And you alone**

**And I love you so**

**More than you could ever know**

**All I've ever wanted**

**Is you "**

Fertig.

Danny verbeugte sich lachend, als die Menge begeistert die Hände in die Luft rissen und wie wild klatschten.

Vor Heulerei kriegte ich meine Hände kaum noch hoch um ihm zu applaudieren, so zittrig waren sie inzwischen.

Danny schlängelte sich an den Herumstehenden vorbei auf mich zu und ich schloss ihn schniefend in meine Arme…

(Anm.: das Lied is übrigens von Mariah Carey und heißt

All I've Ever Wanted)

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Der „schönste" Tag meines Lebens…**

… neigte sich nun dem Ende zu.

Ausgelassen lachend lagen Danny und ich auf dem Bett des Hotelzimmers, das der Heiratsservice auch ganz akzeptabel gebucht hatte, nachdem mich mein Süßer über die Türschwelle getragen hatte, wie sich's gehört.

„Nun sind wir verheiratet", sagte Danny und wuschelte mir kichernd durch die rostroten Haare und machte sie dadurch noch unordentlicher.

Ich gab ihm einen übermütigen Kuss. „Wurd ja auch Zeit."

„Wie fandest du es denn?"

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und kicherte. „Naja, ich sah aus wie ne Hexe, wir sind in ner Kutsche mit Eichhörnchen statt Einhörnern gefahren und ich hab meinen Hochzeitswalzer ohne Schuhe getanzt. Was soll ich sagen? Das war wirklich der geilste Tag meines Lebens!"

Danny strich mir zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist", sagte er mit seiner rau-sanften Stimme, „Jetzt hab ich dich endlich für mich alleine."

Ich lächelte ihn an.

Ein verführerischer Glanz trat in seine Augen.

„Denkst du auch, was ich denke?", fragte ich leise grinsend.

„Ich denk schon", antwortete er kichernd. „Irgendwann müssen wir mit unseren 1000 Kindern schließlich anfangen…"

Das wars. Das war die Doppelhochzeit von Delenn, Albus, Danny und Maike mit unseren wunderbaren Trauzeugen Lamia und simi.

Was wir wohl in unseren Flitterwochen erleben werden? Schließlich machen wir die mit Delenn und Albus ebenfalls zusammen – gebucht von der Longbottom – Hochzeitsplanung….

_**Ende**_


End file.
